warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherrytail
Cherrytail is a tortoiseshellRevealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest and whiteRevealed in the allegiances of SkyClan's Destiny she-cat with green eyes.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 290 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cherrytail is first seen as a cheeky kittypet named Cherry, who lives with her brother Boris in a Twoleg Nest near the gorge. Both are young and lively; around apprentice age, according to Clan terms. Often, they visit the gorge to bully and make fun of Sky, calling him Moony because of the way he stares and talks to the full moon. :When Firestar comes to the gorge, they believe that he is Sky and tease him too, leaving crowfood in the den where Sandstorm and Firestar sleep, and calling him names. When Firestar sees them jump very high, he realizes that they have SkyClan blood, and tells them about SkyClan. Though reluctant at first to leave her old owners, Cherry is soon very enthusiastic about becoming a Clan cat, and chooses to help Firestar. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris and Cherry lead Firestar into the nearby Twolegplace to tell their old kittypet friends about the Clan and invite them to a meeting where they can learn more. They meet Oscar, who rudely rejects their offer, but says he might come to the meeting. They then lead Firestar to one of their old friends, Bella, who says she cannot possibly leave her housefolk, but wishes them luck. Hutch, another kittypet, is very friendly and says that he will come to the meeting. Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream, but Firestar explains that a Clan cat cannot take Twoleg food and makes them choose between the two-cream or SkyClan. Finally, they meet Lily and Rose, two Siamese cats, who also reject the offer. :When hearing their Twolegs calling them from a distance, Boris and Cherry miss them, but they do not return or answer, having chosen to be part of SkyClan. On their way back to the gorge, they meet the brown rogue Firestar fought earlier. Firestar attempts to invite him into the Clan, but the rogue snaps at him that he wouldn't want Firestar ordering him around. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting and agree that they will join the Clan. Only a few of the gathered cats decide to join, including Hutch and two rogues named Patch and Leaf. Oscar says he only came to hear what stupid ideas they came up with, and Boris and Cherry were furious with him. :Cherry later receives her Clan name, Cherrypaw, while her brother becomes Sparrowpaw. She is mentored by Scratch, now named Sharpclaw. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish they could have apologized for calling him names. They sit Vigil for Skywatcher, but fall asleep. : :Cherrypaw fights in the battle with the rats with the rest of SkyClan. Afterward, Leafstar makes her a full Warrior with the name of Cherrytail, and gives her Rockpaw, one of Clovertail's kits, as her apprentice. Her brother Sparrowpaw becomes Sparrowpelt. She seems bouncy and excited to finally be a full member of SkyClan. SkyClan's Destiny :Cherrytail is first seen during Leafstar's dream getting swept away in a flood, then she is seen during Rockpaw's warrior ceremony. She is seen to be very excited about her apprentice becoming a warrior and answers Leafstar's question whether her apprentice is ready to become a warrior before her even asking Cherrytail. She is also reproachful when Shrewtooth surprises the whole Clan with a false alarm about the return of the daylight warriors. She is shown to be scathing toward all of the daylight warriors, which is ironic because Cherrytail was once a kittypet herself. She agrees with her brother Sparrowpelt that they were chosen by Firestar first for their SkyClan characteristic traits, and is angry when the other cats disagree. She helps Snookpaw home after he nearly drowns in the river. She also takes place in the battle against the rogues. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother': :Sparrowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 215 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters